Riku rock
by TheAlmightyComposer
Summary: twoshot. Sora is practising his confessions... on a rock. hey, whatever works. Sora X Riku, Fluff! rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo: this actually came about by a rock I found at school that had a face drawn on it… **

**Sora: you have your own Riku rock? **

**Shugo: don't judge me! **

**Jess: Shugo doesn't own kingdom hearts, but she did just buy KH 2… **

**Shugo: SORA GROPES RIKU! XD **

**Sora: … -.-;**

Riku rock!

"Riku, I, I… I lo… I lo!" the words seemed to meld together, frustrating the brunette. How could he confess if the words kept getting stuck in his throat? Angrily he shook his head and fixed his determined gaze on Riku's eyes. Riku, for his part, hadn't said anything. He just sat there, one eyebrow raised and his mouth twisted in his sarcastic, sexy smirk that drove a certain brunette named Sora wild. "Riku, I love…I, I… ARGH!" Sora grabbed his head melodramatically while his sparkling, oceanic eyes screwed up in frustration. Why was this so hard? Strangely, Riku still hadn't moved, his trademark smirk still dancing on his lips. Sora turned the full force of his furious, spiteful glare on him, and in a fit of desperation, he picked him up and pegged him at the wall of the Secret place. The tanned boy couldn't help the vicious smirk that snuck onto his lips, revelling in the satisfying thwump Riku made when he hit the wall. God, he was so mean… But it was that assholes fault! How was he supposed to confess to someone that sexy? With a melodramatic sigh, Sora walked over and picked up the rock which he had painted Riku's face on, dubbing it the 'Riku rock'. "If I can't even manage to confess to you, how can I go about telling the real Riku?" he asked it glumly. Naturally, the rock made no reply. Sora huffed, suddenly angry at himself. He couldn't believe he was confessing to a freaking rock! Admittedly the rock had the face of his incredibly hot best friend, but still. That kind of stuff could get him put in a mental hospital! "That's the last time I'm talking to you." He informed the rock, even though he knew it was a lie. As soon as he felt like he would confess to Riku he would be back in here, practicing. On a rock. Hey, whatever works. An involuntary sigh escaped Sora's lips. "I can't believe I'm talking to a rock…"

"Neither can I." the sudden voice made Sora leap a foot in the air. Who the fuck… Riku stood by the entrance to the Secret place, smirking at Sora. Sora's eyes widened as he registered his presence, a small squeak escaping his lips.

"R, Riku!" The silver haired teen couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that, his aquamarine eyes dancing with merriment.

"The one and only. Do you normally spend your free time talking to a rock?" he asked mildly, grinning at the blush that raced across his best friend's face.

"Sh, shut up! I was practicing, stupid Riku!" Sora snapped, still pink. Suddenly a horrific thought struck him. "How long were you…" he stammered, still red. If Riku had heard him practicing confessing, then… Riku just chuckled darkly.

"I heard enough. You like someone, no?" He teased, wrapping Sora in a playful headlock and ignoring the small pang of jealousy in his chest. "So, who is it? Kairi? Namine? Or is it Selphie?" Riku had to hide a sigh of relief as Sora wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"Ew, no. They're nice and all, but no way. And where did Selphie come from? Can you seriously imagine me with her?" Sora asked, slightly tilting his head and setting alarm bells ringing in Riku's head. Dear God, he was too cute. Riku seriously wanted to lose control, pinning Sora to the ground as he ravished him from above… Okay, not the things to think when Sora is staring at you. "Um…Riku? You okay? You're drooling…" Sora pointed out, making Riku jump.

"…I'm fine…" he muttered, glaring darkly at the wall. Curse these stupid hormones! They'd been acting up ever since they'd returned home to the island. All he could think about lately when he was near Sora was how nice he smelled, how sexy he could be if he tried, especially when he smirked… Riku had to shake off a blush from just the memory. Yup, smirking Sora _definitely _equalled a sexy Sora.

Unknown to Riku, Sora's thoughts had been drifting to the darker side more and more lately as well. Something about Riku… It puzzled him. They had been friends since_ forever_, but he still couldn't squash the growing desire for him. His deep laugh, the mesmerising way he flicked his hair, and his eyes… God, those eyes… Sora snapped out of his rapidly deteriorating daydream to find Riku staring at him, a devilish smirk on his lips. Sora had to bite his lip to stop himself pouncing. "Déjà vu, Sora, déjà vu." Sora frowned. What was he… Suddenly he realized he was drooling. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment as he wiped away the drool, ignoring Riku's deep chuckle that made him want to moan. God, why did his best friend have to be so sexy? "So Sora, which of these rocks is the lucky one?" Riku asked mischievously, prowling around the cave. Sora's eyes widened and he jumped up with a yelp. He couldn't let him find the Riku rock! Too late, said boy picked up the rock, raising his eyebrow as he saw the rather distinctive painting. "Is this…me?" he asked incredulously. Sora silently cursed in his head. Now he was in for it.

"…yes. I painted it when I was little, and kept it here." Sora lied, hoping desperately that his older friend believed him. He never was any good at lying…

"Hmm. So Sora painted pictures of me in secret when he was little." Riku added wryly, making Sora flush crimson. Why the hell did it sound like he was some kind of stalker? "Ahh well, I think you would've been cute as a 5-year-old stalker! Crouching outside my house every night…" Riku added, smiling mock wistfully.

"Oi! Leave me out of your perverted fantasies!" Sora laughed, pegging a pebble at Riku, who dodged it easily and retaliated with the Riku rock he was holding. "Don't break the Riku rock!" Sora cried cheekily, catching before realizing what he had just said. Riku picked up on it immediately; raising an eyebrow and smirking in a way that made him look almost identical to his stone counterpart.

"Riku rock? You even named it after me?" Riku asked, smirking at the adorable blush that took over the brunettes face, enhancing his beautiful eyes.

"…Yeah. You wanna know why?" Sora started, not wanting to pass up this chance. It was so perfect… All he had to say was _because I love you._ Riku raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sure. Why?" Sora gulped slightly. Here goes…

"…Because you're bland and have no personality, just like a rock!" he blurted out cheekily. Okay, it wasn't what he had planned… but hey. It was worth it just to see the look on Riku's face!

"Oh, am I? Come back here!" the silver haired teen roared, chasing a shrieking Sora around the cave. As Sora bolted for the exit, he couldn't help smiling. One day. One day he'd confess, and then deal with all the shit that followed. But as long as they were friends, that was enough for Sora. As he bolted out of the secret place with a furious, but still laughing Riku charging after him he couldn't help looking back at the Riku rock, smiling slightly. Even if he never confessed or his feelings weren't returned, it was nice to know he had his own Riku, always waiting patiently for him to come back.

**END! **

**Shugo: HOORAY FOR STORIES WRITTEN AT MIDNIGHT! :D **

**Sora: and you wonder why you're so tired… **

**Jess: thanks for reading! Reviews are treated like gold, even bad ones! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo: this is for Im-A-Sick-Puppy! Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like it! Suggestions are always welcome :D **

**Sarah: Mkay, Shugo doesn't own KH, so no lawsuits please. **

**Sora: Imagine what would happen if she did own it… O.o **

Riku rock chapter 2!

Riku stretched as he swung on his chair, his eyes glazed over with boredom and utter contempt for the teacher. Why did he have to learn about the freaking dinosaurs? They were dead. Simple as that. His best friend, however… the brunette in question was leaning forward in his seat, his eyes shining as he absorbed all the knowledge he could. Riku gulped slightly and tore his eyes away, his heart thumping in his chest. Fucking hormones… why did his best friend have to be so damn cute? It just wasn't fair. Plus that incident with the rock last week made him think that maybe Sora actually liked him! Wishful thinking, of course. Sora obviously fawned over Kairi. "Hey, Riku! Can I talk to you later?" Sora whispered over the desk, breaking his concentration on the board. Riku couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that. Sora was risking his knowledge on dinosaurs to ask him something? This must be important.

"Sure, oh mighty Keyblade wielder." He murmured back, grinning as Sora pouted.

"Hey! I thought I asked you not to call me that! Stupid Riku…" his angry mutterings were quickly silenced as the teacher moved onto Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sora's personal favourite. They all looked the same when their dead bodies were dug up and dumped in a building for people to prod and poke. Riku grimaced at that thought, trying to shake himself out of his depressed funk. Well, wasn't he just a ray of sunshine...Seriously, what was with him today?

Sora screwed up his face in anticipation as he watched the board, the knowledge of what he was about to do spinning in his head. He'd already tried before… why did he think this time would be any different? Last time he tried to confess to Riku, he'd backed out last minute and insulted him instead. Such a great way to build a relationship. Sora scowled slightly, huffing childishly as he brushed his long, chocolate brown hair away from his face. It wasn't fair… why did he have to make Sora feel like this? He was always so comfortable around Riku, but as soon as he flashed any skin or did anything even remotely attractive Sora dissolved into a quivering pile of jelly-glop. Maybe he should practice some more… It wasn't like the Riku Rock could reject him. But what if Riku walked in again, but earlier? He did want to confess, but not as an overheard snippet to a rock. Sora scrunched up his eyes again; glaring at the teacher like it was his fault. Well, he needed someone to blame… but he liked Mr Summers. So maybe Mrs Bera? She was mean. The brunette nodded happily, satisfied with his decision. Yes, it was definitely Mrs Bera's fault. A loud monotone beep that served as a bell snapped Sora out of his thoughts and flung him into a panic. Crap! He'd spent all his time figuring out who was to blame for Riku's hotness and had forgotten to think of what to say to Riku! Anxiously he snuck a glance over at Riku, who he found was staring at him. Huh? Why would he be staring at him when they were learning about dinosaurs? They were awesome! With the teeth, and the claws, and the roaring… "…Sora? Any particular reason you're grinning like a megalomaniac?" Riku's stifled chuckle brought his mind back on track. That's right… he was going to confess!

"Er… no reason! C'mon, I don't wanna say it here." He rushed out, dragging his bemused best friend and object of affection out of the classroom door.

Riku couldn't help laughing at Sora's angry expression as the shorter teen glared at his shoes, obviously in deep thought. "Sora, you said you wanted to talk to me. I didn't let myself get dragged out so you can stare at your feet." He teased gently, grinning at the glare that earnt.

"Be quiet, Riku. I'm thinking." Sora muttered, scowling as he discarded another idea. Oh, now he had an idea, and his eyes widened as he mulled it over… then his shoulders slumped as he figured out a flaw, his eyes narrowing again as he dismissed it and started to brainstorm again. Riku smirked as he followed his friend's train of thought. He was too easy to read… oh, he'd had another idea… nope, gone again. Seriously, how long did it take to think of something to say? He was starting to get impatient.

"Sora, if you have something to say, can you spit it out already? I'm getting bored…" Riku asked uneasily, unsure if this was a smart move or not. Sora could be pretty frightening if you rushed him, and as much as Riku liked to rill up his friend, he did love him, and being hit with the full brunt of Sora-fury wasn't a fun thing. Unfortunately for the silver-haired Keybearer, it wasn't. Sora rounded in on him, his usually calm, oceanic eyes filled with a swirling, crashing rage that reminded Riku of a tsunami. Shit, now he was in for it…

"Don't tell me to hurry up, stupid Riku! Do you know how hard this is for me? It's not easy to think of a good way to tell you my feelings, okay? So just shut up and… oh, _shit_." Sora's hands flew up to his mouth as Riku froze. Sora… liked him? Oh my god… if this was a dream, he would kill whoever woke him up. Slowly.

"Sora… what did you say?" he asked gently, prying the now teary Sora's hands away from his lips. His lips were nice, Riku decided, but he liked Sora's eyes better. They were so open, so honest. Right now Riku could see a promising mixture of surprise, anxiety and… hope? Riku certainly hoped so. He didn't want Sora giving up on him when they were so close.

"No… I mean, er, I needed to talk to you as your friend and… ah, fuck it." Riku raised an eyebrow at that. Since when did Sora swear? Said brunette just laughed weakly. "I… Riku, I…" once again, his blue eyes scrunched up in concentration, but this time Riku waited patiently. If he was going to say what he thought he was, this was too important to rush. Hm, Riku wondered what he would do if he did feel the same way… perhaps a kiss? Or maybe just a hug. "… GAH! FUCK THIS!" Sora's shout made Riku jump, as well as the other students in the hall. Sora's eyes were lit with a mix of determination and anger, and with a frustrated growl, he lunged forward and smashed Riku's lips to his, pulling Riku towards him in an aggressive, possessive posture that made even Riku wounder just who was the dominant one here. Wow… he wasn't expecting this… but he liked it. The heat radiating from Sora's tanned skin, his fingers digging into his shirt, and his eyes, dear God, those beautiful eyes… they were alight with love and kindness. Well, this certainly got his message across… Sora loved him. The full force of that hit Riku like a joyful hurricane. Oh my God… Yes yes yes! He wasn't dreaming! He, he actually… Sora slowly pulled back as the need for air reared its ugly head, leaving the brunette redder than Riku had ever seen before. "…Sorry… I, I know that you like Kairi but I, I just needed to get it off my chest… I'm sorry, I really am, sorry…" he started to shake as he apologized, and it was only then that Riku realized how awkward this must be for him. He hadn't even kissed back! His mind was too busy rambling about his eyes… Well then, he'll have to show Sora then as well! Hesitantly he grabbed Sora's hand, spun the surprised brunette around and forced him to face him.

"…" shit, this was harder than it looked. Well, no turning back. "I, ILoveYouToo!" Riku blurted out, then was utterly mortified as a rather deep pink spread across his cheeks. He was Riku! Riku didn't blush! Well, at least not in public… he had blushed at home though, after he'd woken up from a few unorthodox dreams and shit, his mind as rambling again… Riku's thoughts were cleared quite quickly as a beaming Sora cupped his flushed cheek, practically radiating joy.

"Thank you!" he shouted happily, flinging himself at Riku in a crushing hug. Oof… he must be happy if he was cutting off his oxygen supply... Riku managed a weak smile and hugged Sora back, before pulling away slightly and tapping the brunette's nose playfully.

"Just so you know, I'm the dominant one here." Sora's eyes widened as he gaped at his friend.

"Bitch please! Were you awake before? I so dominated that kiss!" he laughed, flipping his hair. Damn… he shouldn't do that around Riku. It was just too sexy. What the fuck, they were together now, and he did need to prove he was seme… with a devilish smirk, Riku pinned Sora to the wall and kissed him hard and fast, slipping his tongue in and everything. Mmm… Sora tasted like ice cream. Sea salt ice cream to be exact… a small, pleasurable shudder ran up Riku's spine as Sora ran his hands down his sides, stopping to rest on his new boyfriends hips. Wow… had Sora had a boyfriend before? Riku certainly hoped not, but he could see why… he was just too good at this! Reluctantly the two parted, ignoring the quickening of pace of those nearby. If they wanted to be disgusted, so be it. It wouldn't change the fact that they loved eachother. Riku couldn't help noticing with immense satisfaction that Sora had gone rather red, his eyes glazed over with a weird mix of love and surprise. "…fine." He was caught off guard by that. He just stared at Sora, who scowled and elaborated. "Fine, you get to be dominant. Just… just do that again please!" he rushed out, then blushed furiously and looked away, much to his boyfriend's amusement. Well ,well… that was rather telling. It was good to know that Sora liked it though… Riku was worried that he had gone a bit overboard. With none of his doubt showing on his face, Riku just smirked happily.

"Your wish is my command, oh mighty Keyblade wielder." He breathed out, grinning as Sora scowled at him.

"Shut up… stupid Riku." Said boy couldn't help smiling. He liked just being with Sora, he didn't particularly want things to change too much. It was nice to know that they could still muck about without offending the other. The kissing was a nice change though. Riku raised an eyebrow in mock anger as he stepped back to pout slightly.

"Oh, ouch! I am deeply offended mister." Sora just giggled childishly, shoving Riku lightly.

"Hey, I'm the one that should be offended! I would have confessed a lot earlier if you hadn't made it so difficult. You even walked in on a practice session!" he threw back, obviously not thinking about what he just gave away. He quickly picked up on it though as Riku grinned in an almost predatory manner, tapping his friend's nose.

"oh really… when was this practice session that I so unceremonially interrupted, Romeo?" Riku teased, laughing at his boyfriend's sudden panic. Aww, he was just too cute!

"um, er, well, I…" he spluttered, scowling at Riku's silent peals of laughter. "I… I practiced confessing to you… promise you won't laugh?" Sora pleaded. Riku couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Just what did he do? He was really interested now… silently he nodded conformation. Sora sighed, then squared his shoulders and spoke. "I practiced confessing to you on… on a rock." Sora stared worriedly at Riku, who was just too stunned to speak. Sora… practiced on a rock? That was either incredibly cute, or incredibly sad. "You're not mad, are you?" Sora asked, snapping him out of his stupor. Shaking his head, Riku leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Nah, I'm not mad. I'm just trying to decide if it's cute, or stalker creepy." Sora grimaced at that.

"Let's go with cute." He told him, making Riku laugh.

"Whatever you say… oh! Was the practice session I interrupted when… "Riku was cut off buy a hurried hand pressed to his mouth.

"Yes, but it's really embarrassing and please don't talk about it!" Sora pleaded, staring at Riku with his mesmerising blue eyes. Damn… he could never resist those eyes.

"Fine…" he sighed, smiling as Sora relaxed. Wow… what a day. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some ice cream!" he said nonchalantly, grinning as Sora perked up at the mention of his little obsession. Seriously, he loved sea salt ice cream more than he loved dinosaurs… and he loved dinosaurs a lot.

"Okay, but you're buying!" Riku smirked at that.

"And what gives you that impression?" Sora just grinned evilly, giving Riku a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The little bastard had planned this…

"Well, you're the dominant one, aren't you? The seme always provides for the uke!" Sora told him, smirking triumphantly. Damn! He'd got him there… oh well. It wasn't like it was any different than normal, Sora always found some reason why Riku had to pay for it. Rolling his eyes, Riku grabbed Sora's hand and lead him away, out of the school and down the road. "After you get us ice cream, let's go to the island! I wanna pick up the Riku rock and take it home with me." As stupid as it was, Riku couldn't stop the pang of jealousy. He had him now, why did he need a fake?

"Why? I'm not good enough for you?" he asked stiffly, trying to pass it off as a joke. It didn't work though; Sora picked up on the change of tone almost instantly.

"Of course not! I just wanted a reminder of you when you weren't around, 'cause we can't be together all the time… at least not yet. Why did you ask?" Sora paused as a massive grin slowly overtook his face, spelling certain doom for an embarrassed Riku. "… Are you jealous? Of a rock?"

"Of course not!" Riku snapped back just a little too quickly, but he couldn't stop the relief leaking into his tone. He should of known better…

"Oh my God, you are! Aww, that's so sweet! Riku's just a big softie at heart!" Sora laughed, tapping Riku's nose and giggling at his scowl.

"That's it, no ice cream for you!" Riku replied, regaining his composure as Sora's face fell. He didn't believe him, did he? "I was kidding…" he told Sora, grinning as he perked up again.

"Really? That's good; I thought for a second that you were serious! It doesn't mean I'll stop teasing you though." He added as an afterthought, grinning at Riku's indignation. Sheesh, what would he have to do to make Sora drop it?

"Will you stop?" he grumbled, his scowl deepening as Sora just laughed.

"Never. I'm sorry Riku, but you were jealous of a freaking rock!" he chuckled happily, taking Riku's hand again. Said boy just groaned, throwing his free hand up to heaven.

"Why did I have to fall for my annoying best friend?" Riku questioned the sky, grinning as Sora laughed again. It felt good, making him happy. He wanted to make sure that he stayed that way.

"you love me anyway." Sora told him, standing up on tip-toes to kiss Riku's cheek. Smiling fondly, Riku wrapped Sora in a gentle hug.

"Yes I do, and you better not forget it. I got jealous of a rock for you, for God's sake!" he teased, poking the brunette in the sides. Sora just shrieked and ran down the path, screaming some happy nonsense about Riku turning into a tickle monster. Well… he supposed he should be greatful. Because Sora had all that practice on the rock, he finally worked up the courage to say it to his face. Okay, perhaps it wasn't exactly saying… but it had still worked!

Perhaps the Riku rock wasn't so bad after all.

**Shugo: OH MY GOD THIS ONE'S SO MUCH LONGER *falls of bed* **

**Sarah: how come your oneshots never stay as oneshots? **

**Shugo: dunno… I guess I'm just weird that way. **

**Sora: all reviews and suggestions are welcome! She loves to hear from people, even if it's just a note saying what she could have done better. **

**Shugo: thank you for reading! You know what; you guys get Yami muffins too, even though you probably won't get the pun. YAMI MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE! *hands out muffins* **

**Review please! **


End file.
